Bleach: Alternate Timeline
by fanfics262
Summary: A Universe where Rukia Kuchiki was never caught for transferring Shinigami powers to Ichigo Kurosaki. She decided to stay in the World of the Living longer with Ichigo to train him to use his powers and his life turned different.


**I'm just going to start off by saying that this story is not mine or my idea. It was made by these guys named Zanpakuto-leader and Darknesslover5000. They were on this site called thebleachfanon So I can't take all the credit. These guys made the idea and the alternate reality characters. I just used their idea and shared it with the people on this site. Look for Death and the Strawberry 3 on thebleachfanon. Word of advice, Ichigo has the same hairstyle he had when he was when he defeated Aizen and Rukia has pigtails. He also is 17.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

A blood-chilling cry escaped the mouth of four creatures, known as Hollows. There were four large Hollows, each different in appearance, and they were moving with a purpose.

Devour the Pluses that stood with their backs turned, unaware. Their roar however, had attracted attention, causing their prey to start to run.

They began to follow, but one Hollow quickly went flying from a well-aimed punch in the mask. The deliverer of the damage? An orange haired Shinigami, wielding an abnormally large Zanpakutō.

"Don't punch it!" A woman's voice came from behind him. A female Shinigami was running up to him, her pigtails pouncing as she did so. "If you can catch it off guard with a punch, you also have the time to slice it's head in two!"

"Oi, I know... I've done this a million times." The orange haired boy said with a smile while removing his massive blade form its sheath. The boy jumped up towards the other Hollow swung his blade down the hollow's head, and tore it in two. While the other hollow that was sucker punched slowly got up. Once the hollow got up it roared again while rushing towards Ichigo. Ichigo slowly turned his head to his right to see the hollow. "I thought i already put you down.." He said before turning around and releasing a immense light blue blast that hit the hollow and diminished it to nothing.

"That's better." Rukia said, drawing her sword. "I'll take care of these two." As if the Hollows had heard her, they let out a roar, charging her down. She jumped, _walking_ on the top of the head of one Hollow to get to the second Hollow's back, cutting it cleanly in half, before moving onto the second Hollow, thrusting her sword through the head and slashing down. Both Hollows disintegrated as she did so.

The Pluses the Hollows were hunting were standing there, frightened as they witnessed this. They didn't know if the Shinigami were there to save them or move onto them after the creatures were finished.

Ichigo noticed them and walked to them. "Hey you two!" He said before running to them. Both Pluses, which were a man and a boy, widen their eyes and stepped back since they were scared. "Get back Orange haired demon!" One of them yelled out as it held the boy behind him. Ichigo blinked and looked at the with a comical irked face. "I'm no demon."

"That's in the eye of the beholder." Rukia said, walking up next to him. The Pluses continued to back away. "Please, don't be afraid." Her voice was gentle now. "We're here to guide you to the afterlife."

"I don't wanna go to Hell..." The boy said, averting his eyes.

"Don't worry." She said, holding the hilt of her sword over the boy's forehead. "Where you are heading is not Hell. You're bound for a place of peace." She pressed the bottom of the hilt to the boy's forehead, and he began to sink into a void of blue light.

Ichigo sighed and held his blade up before pressing his hilt onto the man's forehead. The man looked at his boy and looked at himself slowly sinking in to a blue light. Ichigo looked at Rukia and seemed to realized something behind her. It was a bunch of people surrounding his "dead" body. "Crap! This is what happens when you smack me with that damn glove! People think I'm dead now!" Ichigo complained to Rukia.

Rukia frowned. He had a point. The problem was the same with her Gigai now that she thought about it. How she hadn't seen it before she couldn't imagine. She rushed Ichigo to their respective bodies, and before the people around could do so much as blink, she utilized the memory chikan device, blasting the smoke and flash from the device everywhere, and then quickly rushed them away fast as possible.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and looked at her with an angry comical face. "Next time we buy those mode souls to take our bodies.." Ichigo spoke while getting back into his body. He got up and stretched a bit. "Now lets hurry, my dad will get mad because we aren't home for dinner."

Rukia easily slipped into her own Gigai, stretching the limbs to get used to it again. "So you actually_do_ listen to my explanations then?" She said, smirking slightly. "I was beginning to think I wasted my time telling you anything Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at her and got slightly red. "Just shut up..lets hurry.." Ichigo said while fixing his shirt. They were a few blocks from the Kurosaki Clinic when Ichigo stopped suddenly near the river where his mother died. He looked slightly sadden and some flashbacks from that day came to him. He looked at his watch and saw the time and date, and sighed. "Lets keep walking.."

Rukia caught the look on his face, and frowned, but she didn't press the matter. If he didn't want to speak, she wasn't going to pry.

From the bushes near by, red eyes observed Rukia and Ichigo. Concealed by the darkness, the silhouette the eyes belonged to resembled a large animal.

Once home, Ichigo took his jacket off and kicked his shoes off his feet. "We're home.." He said as he was getting relaxed.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The loud voice of Isshin Kurosaki was the first thing to greet them as he came catapulting towards Ichigo, feet launched towards him to kick him as a "greeting".

Rukia had long since learned to avoid being the first in the door during times like these, ducked by Ichigo as she made her way to the table where Yuzu looked on with worry at her brother and father, Karin was indifferent.

Ichigo grabbed Isshin by his leg and used his speed thrown towards him and the weight to send him flying through the walls. "Damn idiot!"

"Yer not getting off so easy!" Isshin cried, charging towards Ichigo as if he hadn't just been thrown through the wall and possibly the pipeline.

"He never quits..." Karen murmured, starting to eat without them.

Ichigo stared at Isshin coming at him before sending his father back to the same hole with a drop kick. "Always the same thing.." he said silently

"N-no charge for the lesson..." Isshin called up feebly.

"Honestly Dad, you and Ichigo shouldn't fight so much, especially when he just gets back home." Yuzu piped up.

"W-what did I do?" Isshin asked as if he was completely oblivious to his earlier actions.

**So there you have it. My first bleach story. The first chapter will come out when i'm halfway done with that Naruto Namikaze story.**


End file.
